A Date In Holiday
by Chikamo Victory
Summary: Yeeyy! BIG BANG mendapat waktu libur! Lalu apa yg di lakukan oleh Jiyong dan Seunghyun dalam mengisi waktu kosong mereka? Read and Review, please!


Author : Chikamo Victory

Cast : GTOP (G-Dragon & T.O.P aka Kwon Ji Yong and Choi Seung Hyun) and other members BIG BANG

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, and temukan sendiri *geploked

Displaimer : Aku akan sangat bahagia jika semua member adalah milikku. Haha.

AN : Fanfic pertama yg aku publish. Mohon dukungannya.

Udahlah, langsung aja ya.. Enjoy~ ^^

"Rapat selesai! Kalian mendapatkan liburan selama 3 hari. Nikmati waktu kosong itu sebaik-baiknya." suara Yang Hyunsuk membuat ke-5 member Big Bang bersorak senang. Belakangan ini mereka sangat sibuk dan hanya tidur sekitar sejam sehari, itu semua membuat kondisi mereka tidak fit sehingga Yang Hyunsuk menimbangkan untuk memberikan hari untuk istirahat agar mereka tidak mendapatkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Setelah Yang Hyunsuk keluar dari ruangan, Seungri langsung berdiri dengan senyum sumringahnya.  
"Aaahh! Aku akan menghabiskan waktu 3 hari ini dengan tidur sepuasnya!" teriaknya bersemangat.  
"Hati-hati, Seungri-ah. Aku khawatir kau tidak akan bisa bangun lagi." ujar Yongbae lalu tersenyum kecil melihat Seungri yang melotot ke arahnya.  
"Berisik, hyung. Kau juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Siapa yang kemarin tidur di pundakku sampai-sampai jaket kesayanganku bau iler?" balas Seungri dengan wajah kusut.

"Yeaaah, setidaknya aku akan lebih menggunakan waktu kosongku dengan baik. Seperti menonton film atau berdoa di gereja."  
"Terserah kau saja, hyung."

~always gtop~

Mereka kembali ke dorm dan langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Jiyong yang baru saja ingin menuju kamarnya, terhenti karna lengannya ditarik lembut oleh Seunghyun.  
"Tidur di kamarku, oke?" tanya Seunghyun dengan suara rendah. Jiyong tersenyum dan mengangguk, lagipula dia sudah sangat mengantuk dan sedikit senang dengan ajakan kekasihnya itu. ^^

"Ternyata putriku sudah mengantuk." ujar Seunghyun tersenyum melihat mata sayu Jiyong, dan beberapa detik kemudian Jiyong sudah berada di gendongan Seunghyun -bridal style, tentu saja-.

"Hmmm, Hyunnie.." ucap Jiyong. Tangannya secara refleks langsung melingkar di leher Seunghyun.

"Time to go to bed, My Princess." ucap Seunghyun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

~always gtop~

Jiyong terbangun dalam pelukan Seunghyun. Matanya menyipit menahan silau yang ditunjukkan oleh jendela di kamar Seunghyun. Dia mendongak dan melihat mata Seunghyun masih terpejam. Jiyong refleks tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tidur dengan damai, bahkan Seunghyun sedikit menunjukkan senyuman di bibir kecil itu. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu lalu menengok ke jam beker di meja kecil samping ranjang, jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

Astaga! Tubuh merka pasti sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai jam segini baru bangun. Tapi bukankah hari ini libur, bukan masalah 'kan kalau mereka bangun jam berapapun? Ini kesempatan untuk tidur sepuasnya! ^^  
Jiyong tidak berfikir dia akan bangun dan melakukan sesuatu apapun itu. Ia malah memejamkan matanya lagi dan balik memeluk Seunghyun.

~always gtop~

-Pukul 02.36-

Suasana dorm Big Bang sangat damai bahkan tidak terdengar suara apapun kecuali suara TV yang di depannya terlihat pria berambut mohawk sedang duduk di sofa dengan tenangnya sambil memeluk bantal dan memakan beberapa cemilan di depannya. Sesekali dia tertawa melihat kejadian-kejadian lucu yang disajikan oleh kotak besar dihadapannya.  
"Hooaamm.."  
Sebuah suara memecahkan konsentrasinya ke arah TV dan langsung menengok ke arah suara. Seorang pria sipit yang merenggangkan tangannya ke atas sembari berjalan menghampirinya.  
"Hai, hyung." ucap pria itu tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Youngbae.  
"Hmm." balas Youngbae pendek dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke arah TV.  
"Apakah tidak ada film Doraemon, hyung? Ini 'kan hari minggu." tanya Daesung lalu dia mencomot kue tart yang ada di atas meja.  
"Ada, tapi sudah usai. Yeah, mungkin kau tidak lihat pukul berapa sekarang." balas Youngbae acuh tak acuh. Daesung mengerutkan keningnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding. Matanya membelalak melihat jarum yang ditunjukkan jam tersebut.  
"Astaga! Sudah jam segini?! Aku kira sekarang masih jam 7. Pantas perutku tersa sangat lapar." ujar Daesung sambil mengelus perutnya.  
"Hyung, aku akan masak. Apa kau ingin makan juga? Jika iya, aku akan memasak untuk 2 porsi." tawar Daesung kepada Youngbae.

"Masak yang banyak saja, Daesung-ah. Sepertinya yang lain juga akan mencari makan setelah mereka bangun nanti." jawab atau lebih tepatnya perintah Youngbae. Daesung mengangguk dan beranjak ke dapur.

~always gtop~

Jiyong kembali terbangun. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karna tidur terlalu lama. Kali ini dia menoleh lagi melihat jam beker, dan matanya membulat sempurna. Pukul 03.05.

Jiyong melepas tangan Seunghyun dengan hati-hati dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Setelah selesai, dia kembali menghampiri Seunghyun yang masih tertidur di ranjang.  
"Hyunnie, ireona."

Jiyong mengguncang tubuh Seunghyun dengan lembut. Tetapi Seunghyun hanya bereaksi sedikit.  
"Wake up, My Bear Prince." Jiyong membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan suara lembut di depan telinga Seunghyun.

"Umm, Ji. 5menit lagi." lenguh Seunghyun berbalik membelakangi Jiyong. Jiyong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini sudah jam 3 dan berapa jam kekasihnya itu sudah tidur? Waktunya untuk bangun. Tentu saja Jiyong tidak mau Seunghyu terus tidur dan tidak bisa terbangun lagi. ^^

"Hyunniiiee, ireonaa~~" kali ini Jiyong mengguncang tubuh Seunghyun dengan lebih keras. Well, kekasihnya ini memang sulit untuk bangun tidur. Bahkan itu sudah jadi rahasia umum.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Jiyong mulai frustasi. Dia mencari-cari akal agar Seunghyun bisa bangun. Berfikir sebentar, lalu menyeringai. Kemudian Jiyong menindih tubuh Seunghyun dan menciumi pipi Seunghyun bertubi-tubi.

Seunghyun bereaksi. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergerak tidak nyaman karna tindihan Jiyong. Dan juga mengerutkan keningnya karna Jiyong terus menciumi pipinya tanpa henti.  
"Jiiiiii~~" eluh Seunghyun. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah kekasihnya yang nyengir menatapnya.

"Ireona, Hyunnie." ucap Jiyong dengan senyumannya.

"Ahh! Baik baik. Aku bangun."

Ketika Jiyong hendak turun dari badan Seunghyun, Seunghyun malah melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Jiyong lalu membawa Jiyong ke sampingnya.  
"Tidak, Hyunnie. Kau harus bangun. Kau tahu, ini sudah jam 3!" Jiyong mengomel di depan wajah Seunghyun.

"Jiyonggie, bukankah ini hari libur? Tidak ada masalah 'kan kalau aku tidur sampai jam berapapun juga?"  
"Tapi aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu libur ini dengan sebaik-baiknya, misalnya ke pulau Jeju atau menonton di bioskop atau apa saja itu. Yang penting jangan hanya bermalas-malasan seperti ini."  
"Ji, aku lapar."  
Jiyong memutar matanya. Dia sudah berbicara panjang lebar tapi Seunghyun menjawab hal lainnya. Dia melepas pelukan Seunghyun dan berdiri. Ketika dia ingin beranjak meninggalkan Seunghyun, Seunghyun bergerak cepat. Seunghyun duduk dan langsung menarik Jiyong sehingga pria manis itu terduduk di ranjang.

"Hei, jangan marah dong. Oke, oke. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita berkencan?" tanya Seunghyun sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jiyong. Mulut Jiyong yang awalnya manyun langsung tertarik ke atas.

"Ayo, Hyunnie. Aku mau!" kata Jiyong dengan antusias. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berseri-seri. Seunghyun tersenyum melihat itu dan memeluk Jiyong.

"Tapi aku tidak mau ada yang menggangu kencan kita. Kau tahu, Seungri selalu ingin ikut jika hyungdeul-nya ingin bersenang-senang." ujar Jiyong di dalam pelukan Seunghyun.

"Maknae kita itu memang sangat menyebalkan, makanya aku mengajakmu kencan nati malam. Yeah, kau tahu kalau dorm sedang libur seperti sekarang ini mereka lebih suka tidur lebih awal dan kita akan keluar diam-diam." jelas Seunghyun dilengkapi dengan seringaian kecilnya.  
"Kau memang pintar, Hyunnie."

"Jangan meremahkan otak bingu-ku ini, chagi."

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku juga tidak mau kencan kita diganggu oleh orang-orang atau fans kita. Aku ingin kita menyamar agar publik tidak kenal dengan kita. Bagaimana, Hyunnie?"

"No problem, Princess." jawaban Seunghyun dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir Jiyong.

~always gtop~

Youngbae memutar matanya ketika melihat pasangan GTOP lewat di belakangnya dengan posisi Jiyong berada di gendongan Seunghyun.

"Hyunniee, turunkan aku~" rengek Jiyong beserta dengan tawa manjanya.

"Aku akan menurunkanmu di dapur, chagi."

"Hyunniiee~~"

Dan gelak tawa mereka berangsur-angsur hilang ketika mereka memasuki ruangan lain.

"Mereka seperti pasangan pengantin baru." komen Youngbae sedikit mendengus.

"Tapi mereka juga romantis 'kan, hyung?"

"Huaaa! Astaga! Sejak kapan kau di sini, Seungri-ah?! Kau membuat jantungku hampir terjun bebas ke lambung!" suara Youngbae terpaksa harus membuat Seungri menutup telinganya.  
"Aish, hyung! Kau berlebihan! Makanya jangan terlalu serius memelototi TV itu. Mungkin aku bisa saja memangkas jambulmu itu tanpa kau sadari!" ucap Seungri protes karna telinganya berdenyut-denyut.

"Dan besok pagi koran di seluruh Korea akan menampilkan berita 'Taeyang Big Bang membunuh Maknae Big Bang sendiri'." ucap Youngbae kali ini disertai dengan pukulan kecil di kepala Seungri. Seungri hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bilang akan tidur dalam 3 hari ini?"

"Ummm. Tadinya, hyung. Tapi kepalaku langsung berdenyut-denyut ketika aku bangun tadi karna terlalu lama tidur."

Youngbae tertawa mendengarnya.

~always gtop~

Seunghyun menurunkan Jiyong tepat di samping salah satu kursi meja makan sedangkan dia sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di samping kersi yang diduduki Jiyong.

Mereka menatap makanan di atas meja. Hmmm, nasi goreng spesial buatan Kang Dae Sung membuat perut Seunghyun berbunyi nyaring. Daesung yang sedang membuat makanan lain tertawa mendengar raungan dari perut hyung tertuanya itu.

"Cepat makanlah, hyung. Aku tidak mau piring-piring pecah karna auman lebih keras dari perutmu." ucap Daesung tanpa beralih dari kegiatannya dengan candaannya seperti biasa.

"Yeah, walaupun aku berat mengakuinya, tapi memang ku akui bahwa nasi goreng buatanmu itu adalah nasi goreng terenak ke-2 setelah masakan ibuku." balas Seunghyun.

"Hmm, walaupun aku berat mengatakannya, tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu, hyung."

"Oke, Hyunnie. Aku mulai cemburu." kali ini suara Jiyong mengintrupsi percakapan kedua member Big Bang tersebut dan membuat Daesung tersnyum mendengarnya.

"Wae, baby?"

"Kau bilang bahwa masakan Daesung adalah masakan terenak ke-2 setelah masakan ibumu. Lalu masakanku di posisi ke-3, begitu?"  
"Well, kau tak pernah memasak 'kan, Ji? Maksudku kau tak pernah memasak nasi goreng. Selalu mie instant atau ramen yang kau sajikan ketika aku lapar dan ingin makan masakanmu."

"Yah! Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pandai memasak! Aku tidak membuatkanmu masakan rumit agar tidak mencelakaimu!"

"Makanya berlatihlah memasak demi aku, chagiya. Istri yang baik itu adalah yang masakannya enak dan lezat."

"Baiklah, Hyunnie. Aku akan belajar memasak pada Daesung. Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu."

"Cepat makanlah, pasangan suami-istri. Kalau tidak nasi goreng itu akan menjadi dingin." ujar Daesung jengah mendengar percakapan GTOP -yang akhir-akhir ini jarang- mengumbar lovey-dovey mereka.

Dan pasangan itu menuruti perintah Daesung dengan saling suap-menyuap.

~always gtop~

From : Ji Baby

Aku menunggumu di belakang cafe biasa. Kaburlah dengan baik. Dan aku harap kau akan cepat datang, Hyunnie. Di sini dingin.

Seunghyun membaca SMS dari Jiyong di depan kaca saat dia baru saja selesai merias dirinya -atau tepatnya menyamar-.

Seunghyun kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin.

Kacamata biasa bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, topi rajut menutupi seluruh rambutnya, jaket hitam putihnya juga sudah oke, dan celana jeans sederhananya juga tidak jelek.

"Yeah, apapun yang kau pakai akan tetap membuat itu menjadi bagus, T.O.P!" ucapnya percaya diri.

To : Ji Baby

Aku sudah bersiap, Ji. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.

Seunghyun keluar kamar, menengok kanan kiri memastikan bahwa keadaan aman dan berjalan pelan menuju arah pintu luar. Membuka dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan juga. Setelah itu dia berjalan sekitar 5 menit dan sampai di sebuah toko buku kecil.

"Ahjussi." sapa Seunghyun kepada seorang paman penjaga toko tersebut yang sedang membersihkan tokonya. Pria yang sudah terlihat tua tersebut mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat pria asing yang mendekatinya. Seunghyun membuka kacamata dan menampilkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum ke arah Kim Gaesoong, pria yang sudah dikenal baik bahkan sebelum dia debut.

"Seunghyun-ah! Aku pikir siapa. Dapat waktu libur, eoh?" balas pria tua itu. Seunghyun mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Haah, dulu kau sering berkunjung ke sini. Tapi semenjak kau menjadi artis terkenal kau tidak punya waktu bebas lagi." komentarnya dengan sedikit mengeluh.

"Maaf, ahjussi. Oh iya, aku ingin meminjam motormu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Seunghyun. Memakai motor di saat kencan bukan rencana yang buruk, 'kan? Lagipula dia bisa menghemat ongkos.

"Oh? Untuk apa kau meminjam motor?" tanya Gaesoong heran.

"Aku sedang ada urusan penting dan urusan ini tidak diketahui siapapun. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, ahjussi. Jadi..."

"Oke, oke. Sebentar, aku ambilkan motornya." ujar pria tua itu dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak lama kemudian ia datang dengan membawa sebuah motor hitam dan memberikannya kepada Seunghyun.

Seunghyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung melesat menuju Jiyongnya yang sudah menunggunya. (bayangin aja motor yang dipakai di MV T.O.P ft Gummy-Mianheyo/I'm Sorry ^^)

~always gtop~

Seunghyun memarkir dan turun dari motor-pinjamannya- dan langsung menuju belakang Cafe tempat Big Bang berlangganan. Di belakang, dia melihat beberapa orang dan tidak menemukan Jiyong di sana. Hanya ada seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi di samping tempat dia berdiri, dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercengkrama tidak jauh darinya.

Saat Seunghyun hendak mengambil handphonenya untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Jiyong, ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di lengannya. Saat Seunghyun menoleh, Seunghyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Ayo, Hyunnie."

"J-Jiyong?"

"Umm, ini aku."

Jiyong memakai topi lebar bundar putih yang menghias rambut panjang sepunggung coklatnya. Memakai jaket pink dan baju terusan selutut berwarna pink juga. Dan sepatu putihnya yang panjang menutupi separuh betisnya. Tidak lupa dengan tas yang bertengger di pundaknya. Well, wanita yang duduk di kursi tadi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiyong sendiri.

~always gtop~

"Ji, aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau menyamar menjadi perempuan." Seunghyun memulai percakapan di atas motor. Mereka kini melaju ke taman bermain yang buka selama 24 jam. *emang ada? ahh, di ada-adain ajalah! :D

Dan Jiyong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dimana kau merias dirimu, chagi?" tanya Seunghyun. Jiyong meletakkan dagunya di pundak Seunghyun dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Di salon langgananku."  
"Bajumu?"

"Aku beli."

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menyapaku tadi?"

"Aku hanya terpaku sebentar melihat Hyunnie-ku yang berpenampilan sederhana tetapi tetap sangat tampan."

"Haha. Dan aku bangga bisa membonceng wanita secantik dirimu untuk berkencan denganku."

"Tapi aku lelaki, Hyunnie."

"Siapa suruh kau berdandan seperti itu."  
"Berisik!"

~always gtop~

Sampailah pasangan di tempat parkiran taman bermain. Jiyong langsung turun begitu Seunghyun mematikan mesin motor dan menyerahkan helm kepada Seunghyun.

"Kyaah, Hyunniiee! Taman bermain! Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan mereka?" jerit Jiyong senang melihat keramaian yang masih jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Seunghyun menyusul dari belakang dan menggenggam tangan Jiyong.

"Pakai topimu, Ji." ingat Seunghyun.

"Ah! Ya, Hyunnie. Aku lupa." cengir Jiyong dan mengambil topi bundarnya di dalam tasnya, setelah itu ia memakai dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya.

Seunghyun membantu merapikan topi dan rambut-palsu- Jiyong membuat wajah Jiyong memerah karna Seunghyun menatapnya dengan intensnya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ayo." ucap Seunghyun dan kembali menggenggam tangan Jiyong dan menarik Jiyong berjalan mendekati loket tiket masuk.

"Ini tiket anda, tuan. Kami harap anda dapat menikmati malam ini." ucap penjual tiket itu sambil menyerahkan 2 lembar tiket dan menunduk hormat kepada Seunghyun.

"Terima kasih." balas Seunghyun lalu membalas menunduk sedikit dan masuk bersama Jiyong.

Wajah Jiyong semakin berseri-seri melihat ramainya taman bermain malam itu, senyum cerahnya mengembang dengan sempurna. Jiyong mengajak Seunghyun untuk mencoba semua permainan di situ.

"Ahhh! Menakjubkan! Ternyata naik Jet Coaster di malam hari seperti ini sangat fantastis! Ayo kita naik lagi, Hyunnie!"

"Shi-shireo! Hoeek.."

"Hyunnie, are you okay?"

"Hooeek..."

"Ahh! Kita tabrakan, Hyun!"

BRUKK!

"Chosunghamnida." ucap Seunghyun tersenyum kepada pemain lainnya.

"Gwenchanayo." dan orang itu memainkan mobilnya lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, Seunghyun mendengar tawa paling indah yang pernah ia dengar, tawa Jiyong. Membuat Seunghyun ingin lebih menggila dalam mengendarai Boom Boom Car ini.

Jiyong menggandeng erat lengan Seunghyun dan berjalan dengan pelan. Seunghyun tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasihnya ini.

Kraakk! AAARRKKHHH!

"Huaaaa! Hyunnie, Hyunniiee." Jiyong semakin mempererat gandengannya melihat gua di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah peti reyot dan peti itu seperti memuntahkan mayat yang berlumuran darah dan juga tubuh mayat itu koyak sana-sini.

"Ji, kau takut dengan itu?"

"T-tidak! A-aku tidak takut! D-dimana h-hantunya? A-aku akan me-melawannya!"

Terdengar suara jeritan dan tawa yang menyeramkan.

"Kyaah! Hyunnie! Ayo cepat kita keluar dari sini!"

"Hahaha.."

Seunghyun terlihat pucat. Jiyongnya sudah mengajak dia bermain SEMUA permainan di taman bermain itu, dan kebanyakan permainan itu adalah permainan ekstrim yang mengocok perut. Oh, salah! Belum semua, 1 lagi!

"Silahkan masuk."

Jiyong dan Seunghyun masuk ke dalam kotak segi enam itu dengan bergandengan tangan. Setelah Jiyong dan Seunghyun masuk dan duduk berdampingan, pintunya ditutup oleh karyawan taman bermain tadi.

"Ruangannya cukup luas." ucap Jiyong. Seunghyun tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kaca di sebelah Jiyong. Mungkin kalau kotak ini sudah ke atas, dia bisa melihat keindahan kota di sekelilingnya. Tak heran karna kincir ini yang begitu tinggi dan besar.

Kincir mulai bergerak perlahan.

Seunghyun menatap wajah Jiyong yang tersenyum menatap ke arah luar.

Cantik...

Manis...

Menawan...

Seunghyun turun dari tempat duduk dan bersimpuh di depan Jiyong membuat Jiyong sedikit kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya melihat pemandangan malam hari itu. Seunghyun meraih tangan Jiyong dan mengecup pinggang tangan itu, lama. Seunghyun memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma tangan malaikatnya tersebut. Merasakan betapa tangan ini telah sangat lama menemaninya. Memeluknya jika dia sedang terpuruk, mengelus pundaknya jika dia sedang sedih, membelai pipinya jika dia sedang lemah, mencubitnya, menggenggam tangannya, dan banyak yang sudah dilakukan tangan ini untuk dirinya.

"H-Hyunnie.."

Suara Jiyong membuat Seunghyun membuka matanya dan menampilkan wajah si pemilik tangan tersebut yang bersemu merah.

Seunghyun menurunkan tangan tersebut dari bibirnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jiyong membuat Jiyong mengerti dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Sedikit lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir indah itu.

"Saranghae, Jiyong-ah."

Bertemu! Bibir Seunghyun bertemu dengan bibir Jiyong. Seunghyun merasakan bibir Jiyong yang tertarik ke atas. Dan juga merasakn betapa manisnya bibir Jiyong, betapa dia sangat kecanduan akan bibir ini, betapa sempurnanya Tuhan menciptakan bibir indah ini yang juga sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Mendukungnya, menyemangatinya, menghiburnya, mengatakan kata-kata cinta untuknya. Yaah, walaupun tidak jarang bibir ini juga memarahinya.

Seunghyun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati bibir Jiyong membuat Jiyong geli dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya tapi Seunghyun langsung menahan tengkuk Jiyong.

Setelah puas menjilati bibir Jiyong, Seunghyun meminta jalan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jiyong yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Jiyong. Seunghyun menyusuri gua itu dengan lidahnya, mengabsen gigi Jiyong satu-persatu, mengajak Jiyong bermain lidah dengannya. Jiyong menerimanya dan mulai mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut.

"Nnnghhh.." desahan Jiyong keluar begitu saja. Seunghyun memang selalu seperti ini, dapat membuat Jiyong mendesah hanya karna ciuman darinya. Membuat Jiyong seperti melayang dan merasakan surga dunia.

Hhhh... Hhhh...

Terdengar nafas mereka yang memburu ketika Seunghyun melepas tautan bibirnya dan mereka berdua perlahan membuka mata mereka.

"Nado saranghae, Seunghyun-ah." balas Jiyong dengan berbisik dan tersenyum manis. Jiyong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seunghyun.

"Bisakah kau membuka kacamatamu? Itu menggangguku." Seunghyun tersenyum dan melepas kacamatanya lalu mengantonginya.

Sedetik setelah itu bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Seunghyun mencium Jiyong seperti tidak ada lagi hari esok. Jiyong sedikit kewalahan menerima ciuman dari Seunghyun. Disaat itu juga mereka merasakan seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang melingkari perut mereka, sebuah perasaan hangat menggelitik seluruh tubuh mereka. Ya, inilah cinta!

Walaupun untuk Jiyong, Seunghyun sedikit merepotkan dan kadang dirinya di buat frustasi karna otak bingunya yang kambuh, tapi Jiyong tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang jelas, Jiyong mencintai Seunghyun. Sangat mencintainya. Bahkan lebih mencintai Seunghyun daripada seluruh pakaian dan aksesoris di kamarnya.

Memang pengakuan yang konyol, tapi semua orang tahu bukan, betapa Jiyong sangat mencintai 'harta'nya itu. Dia bahkan pernah tidak menegur Seungri beberapa hari karna Seungri merusak salah satu pakaiannya. Dan ia akan tetap memilih Seunghyun jika disuruh memilih antara kekasihnya itu atau seluruh pakaian dan aksesorisnya.

Seunghyun melepas ciuman itu lagi dan Jiyong langsung memeluknya.

"Saranghae, Seunghyun-ah. Jongmal saranghae. Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." ucap Jiyong di pundak Seunghyun.

"Meninggalkanmu? Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup, Ji."

"Berjanjilah, Seunghyun-ah."

Seunghyun tersenyum dan tangannya mulai membalas pelukan Jiyong.

"Ya, sayang. Aku berjanji."

~always gtop~

Seunghyun mengendarai motor dengan pelan karna Jiyong sudah tertidur di pundaknya sembari memeluk pinggangnya. Sekitar 1jam'an dan akhirnya motor itu sampai di depan toko buku milik Kim Gaesoong. Tapi Seunghyun melihat tokonya sudah ditutup dan jalanan sudah sepi. Well, ini pukul setengah 2 dini hari. Akhirnya Seunghyun memutuskan untuk membawa motor pemilik toko tersebut dan mengembalikannya besok.

Seunghyun memparkir motor hitam itu di halaman dorm dengan perlahandan mematikan mesin motor terlebih dahulu.

"Ji.." dengan pelan Seunghyun membangunkan Jiyong. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega untuk membangunkan kekasihnya tersebut yang sudah terlelap di pundaknya. Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan mereka terus dalam posisi ini sampai besojk pagi?

"Chagiya, ireona.." ucap Seunghyun lembut. Jiyong bergerak dan membuka matanya, ia sedikit menggumam. Lalu dengan linglung turun dari motor. Seunghyun pun turun dari motor dan melepas helm di kepala Jiyong dengan perlahan dan melepas helmnya juga. Menaruh 2 helm tersebut di atas motor dan mengangkat Jiyong dengan bridal style.

Jiyong kembali memejamkan matanya, dirinya sangat ngantuk dan kelelahan. Dengan perlahan Seunghyun mlangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki dorm. Dia berdoa semoga saja tidak ada anggota lain yang bangun tengah malam begini dan memergoki mereka apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini -Jiyong memakai pakaian wanita-.

Tuhan sepertinya sedang berpihak kepada mereka. Dorm Big Bang sangat damai dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, berarti anggota lain sedang mati sementara saat ini.

Seunghyun pun memasuki kamarnya dan dengan pelan menutup pintu kamar dengan kakinya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan Jiyong di atas ranjang. Jiyong sedikit menggeliat dan kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Seunghyun melepas tas, sepatu, dan jaket pink Jiyong. Sehingga kini Jiyong hanya memakai baju terusan pinknya yang tersingkap sampai errr 'pahanya'. Seunghyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri lalu ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pikiran-pikiran kotor yang masuk ke otaknya.

Seunghyun menyelimuti Jiyong, kemudian Seunghyun mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Setelah itu, dia langsung menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di samping Jiyong. Dia terlalu malas ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya.

Seunghyun mendekati Jiyong dan memeluk Jiyong. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya ini. Dia jadi seperti tidur dengan seorang wanita. Seunghyun mengecup kening Jiyong, matanya, pipi kanan dan pipi kirinya, hidungnya, dagunya, dan terakhir bibir Jiyong. Bibir Seunghyun menempel lama dengan bibir Jiyong. Dia tidak berniat untuk melepas bibirnya dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

Tersenyum di bibir Jiyong.

Dan terlelap.

-END-

Gaje sangat, 'kan? Arkh, pasti nggak bakal ada yang suka ama fanfic gaje dan abal-abal ini! T_T *nangisdipojokanbarengcharlie

Aku sangat sangat berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca fanfic aneh ini. Dan kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kalian mengisi kotak review dengan komentar, kritik, saran dan apapun itu tentang fanfic ini?

Gamsahamnidaa^^


End file.
